Healing
by Erandir
Summary: Movieverse. Haldir does not die at Helm's Deep, but he is wounded horriably bad. Eomer, also confined to the healers due to injuries, watched the elf and helps bring him back from the brink of death. ExH Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healing   
Author: Erandir (striderkingofmenyahoo.com)   
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir   
Rating: PG13   
Summary: semiAU, Movie-Verse. Haldir does not die at Helm's Deep, but he is wounded horribly bad. Eomer, also restricted to the healers because of injuries, observes the unconsious elf, and brings him back from the edge of death.   
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, and that makes me depressed.   
Author Note: First Haldir/Eomer, so no flames. Feedback welcome and loved!

* * *

The battle for Helm's Deep was over. Those who were not badly injured now scoured the battle ground for survivors, what few there were. Among the se searchers were Aragorn, Legolas and Eomer; the later limping slightly and clutching his arm tightly. Yet still he continued on, searching through the dead. 

Just outside the now destroyed deeping wall there lay the startings of a mound of slain Uruk-hai. Within the walls dead Rohan warriors were lain in rows, interspersed with the elven soldiers from Lothlorien. 

As Aragorn lay the lifeless body of a young boy with the others he noticed Eomer's pain. Frowning he stood, "Eomer, are you hurt?" he inquired. The rohirrim shook his head mutely, trying to hide the amount of pain he suffered, but he did not fool Aragorn. The ranger approached him, "You are," he stated calmly, "You should not be here, go to the healers." 

"I am fine," Eomer argued, making to head to the battlements. 

"You are wounded, Eomer," Aragorn stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, causing Eomer to wince and grit his teeth in pain. "Do not let your pride get the best of you, go to the healers," Aragorn said firmly, "We do not need to lose anyone to foolishness." 

With a defeated sigh, Eomer nodded and limped off to the keep. 

Just after sending the rohirrim off a cry came down from the wall, "Aragorn!" Legolas leapt up and leaned over the wall, "Aragorn hurry, it is Haldir! He is alive!" Aragorn was shocked for a moment, he had watched Haldir die in his arms, how could it be? But one more urgent call from Legolas set him bounding up the stairs and to the elf's side. The prince sat on the blood stained stones, cradling Haldir's head in his lap, "He is breathing, but just barely," Legolas said worriedly, "We need to get him to the healers." 

Aragorn knelt, and sure enough the 'Lorien elf was breathing, albeit shallowly, but he was breathing. Without another thought, the ranger picked him up and dashed back toward the keep. 

Aragorn lay Haldir on a cot in the healers and, with Legolas' help, had his armor off in no time at all. He rolled the elf onto his stomach to see the wound on his back and winced slightly at the sight of it. "Get herbs, Legolas," he ordered, and the blond elf ran off. Aragorn literally tore the fabric of Haldir's tunic to get it off as quickly as possible. 

The wound was horrific, it was a miracle that the elf was alive at all, but he may not have been for long. Taking a gar from a bowl of already dirtied, bloody water Aragorn did the best he could to scrub the excess blood from the gash. 

Legolas returned moments later with herbs and bandages and a bowl of clean water. The man did his best to stem the flow of blood before applying the herbs to the wound. Grinding the leaves between his teeth to save time he then pushed them into the cut. Haldir winced even though he was unconsious. Aragorn bandaged the injury tightly, winding cloth around the elf's chest and shoulder. Once all was done he took a step back, all there was to do now was wait. 

From a few cots away Eomer had watched the whole fiasco, one foot now bound tightly and propped upon a chair and his left arm in a sling. The rohirrim was curious now, he had not seen the figure the man and elf had brought in, but he had seen how desperately they tried to heal him. He wondered who it was, and he wondered if he had survived. 

TBC...

* * *

That was short, I know. But I am ill and my brain does not work, 'tis a miracle I can write at all. Promise that from now on I will try to make the chapters longer, but that shouldn't be a problem. Also thinking that later on there might be a bit of a Aragorn/Legolas side story, just for fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Healing   
Author: Erandir (striderkingofmenyahoo.com)   
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir   
Rating: PG13   
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Tolkien people... yeah, and not me. 

Author's Note: OK, this took a bit longer than I had planned, sorry. The next one will take even longer 'cause I'm going on vacation for about 3 weeks and I probably won't be able to write a lot while I'm gone. This goes for all you 'Forbidden' readers as well. There won't be an update for that until after I get back, if not later. 

Legolas19: Your wish is my command, here is the side story, thought just kind of introducing it right now.   
Nimrodel of Imladris: Yes I do need a beta, but none of my friends are any good at grammar. Would you really do it for me? Cool, send me an email and I could get you the next chapter when I'm done with it.   
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Look, more.   
Kuroi Neko-kun: It's not new, there are three others on this site, but one's in german...   
Yu: I love you too.

* * *

One by one the wounded healed and left, it took only a few days for the halls to become nearly empty. Most injuries were not bad, but then, there were not that many men left to treat after the battle. Haldir still had not woken up. Every so often Aragorn or Legolas or one of the healers would come check on him or to change his bandages, but things were not looking up. 

Eomer had been allowed to leave, as long as he tried to stay off his right foot and came back each day to have his broken arm check upon. Yet he stayed. With his foot wounded he could not walk, or even stand, for long periods of time. The rohirrim instead sat on one of the beds, injured leg stretched out in front of him, and papers laid out on his lap. He was kept up to date with the meetings the others were having and the plans they were making, and he tried to be at least somewhat useful in his wounded state. 

"Hnnaaa!" 

Eomer blinked and looked up, that was not a good sound. Another moan of pain came from across the room and he turned in that direction. It was the elf. Putting a map off to the side the man got up and hobbled to the side of the elf's bed. Though the elf lay on his stomach Eomer could see he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his hands clutched the sheets beneath him tightly. That usually was not a good thing. He glanced around the room but there was no one there, just his luck. Another pained sound came from the figure and Eomer knew he had to do something, but with only one free hand he was not much help. 

Wincing slightly he limped to the door and leaned against the frame as he glanced up and down the hall outside. Again no one. Eomer looked back to the elf again, he could not just leave him there. But what was he to do? He was no healer. The man sat heavily on the bed next to the elf, who was shivering now. 

Wait, Eomer paused, shivering and sweating? He leaned across the gap between the beds and placed a hand on the elf's brow. With a gasp he pulled back, the elf was burning up, he had a horrible fever. But elves did not get sick, they could not. Fumbling one handedly with the bandages, the rohirrim managed to get them far enough off he could see the wound. 

The elf groaned again. Eomer stared at the gash in shock and fear. The area around it was beginning to turn a disturbing color of black, and anyone in their right mind could tell that was bad. 

But he had no idea what to do, accept to find someone who did, and fast. 

Legolas did not look up, though he heard footsteps approaching, he knew who it was. The elven prince stood on a wall staring out at the now ruined fortress. Bellow him men were digging graves for boys as young as ten and old men. "It saddens me, Aragorn," he said with a sigh as the other reached his side, "So many lost." 

The man placed a comforting hand around Legolas' shoulders, "But we did win," he stated optimistically. 

The elf turned to him with a sad smile and opened his mouth to say something. 

"Aragorn!" 

The pair looked up abruptly and turned around. Aragorn frowned, "Eomer? What is wrong?" 

Standing on one foot and leaning heavily against the wall Eomer winced slightly as he caught his breath, "'Tis the elf... In the healer's... He..." he panted and attempted to explain the situation, "It's not good." 

"Haldir?" Legolas questioned worriedly, "What happened?" 

"I do not know, poison I think." 

"Poison?" 

"Aye, in the wound." Aragorn immediately dashed off, closely followed by his elven companion. Eomer watched them go, "Right... I'll be there shortly..." he said, more to himself then to the others. He then paused for a moment, "... Ow..." 

Aragorn cursed aloud when he saw the gash on Haldir's back, "How could I have missed it?" he muttered, angry with himself as he identify the poison. There were few that could effect an elf this way, so that narrowed it down, but in his weakened state Haldir was more susceptible to illness. Yet Aragorn could still not figure out how the poison had gotten into the wound without his noticing. 

"How bad is it?" Legolas questioned, coming up behind him. 

The ranger sighed in frustration, "I cannot tell what the poison is. It must be some new concoction of Saruman's," he raked a hand through his hair, "How can I treat something when I do not know what it is?" 

"You must try," urged Legolas, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulders. The man looked over at the elf and blue eyes met grey, the ranger nodded, his face set in determination. 

Eomer cursed every diety he could think of for his injury. For reasons he could not even think of let alone explain the man was worried about the elf. He wanted to make sure the elf was all right, but he could not do that if he could not walk. 

Limping down the halls the rohirrim winced practically every step. Dashing all about the keep was not good for an injured foot, nor was it for a broken arm. 

When he finally arrived at the healer's he leaned heavily against the doorframe and looked in. Then he heard words he did not know he had been dreading, "I don't think there is any more I can do..."   


TBC...

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Haldir's going to die! Major cliffhanger, hehehe... I feel evil. Like I said up there points I will be on vacation for the next 3 weeks so I probably won't work on it durring that time, thus, no updates for a long while, sorry. 

Review, or no updates for an even longer amount of time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Healing

Author: Erandir )

Pairing: Eomer/Haldir

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: See previous two chapters.

Author's Note: Hello all, sorry this update took so long but here it is! Also very sorry it is so short but hopefully the next will be longer. And remember, reviews always give me incentive to continue writing, if no one reviews then I don't know if anyone is reading.

* * *

"I don't think there is any more I can do."

Eomer was stunned, he did not think Aragorn was the sort of person to give up so easily. "What do you mean there is nothing more you can do?" Both elf and man looked up abruptly, as of yet the rohirrim's presence had not been noticed, "You would just let him die?"

Aragorn let out a sigh and shook his head, "That is not it, Eomer. His body has not the strength to fight off the poison, I have done all I can, which I dare say is far more than any of the other healers could have done for him." The ranger sounded genuinely saddened, and Eomer believed his words.

"Aragorn," Legolas interjected quietly, "There is-."

"No." Aragorn cut him off abruptly, "It is too dangerous."

"You will not even try," the elf argued, "You would let him die though there is something you can do."

"Legolas that is not-."

"I will not sit back and watch my friend die when there is something you can do to save him!" With that the blond prince turned and strode from the room, sweeping past Eomer as if he were not even there. Aragorn looked as though he wished to follow, but he did not.

"What was he talking about?" Eomer asked from his place in the doorway. "What is to dangerous?"

Sighing, Aragorn raked a hand through his hair, "I can..." he paused, searching for the right words, "I can tie someone else's... Life force to his, effectively making the two share the same energy. This would give Haldir enough strength to fight off the poison," the man explained, "But I have never preformed it before, it could be fatal for both if done wrong. I do not want to risk it."

The room was silent for a while, until Eomer limped inside and sat himself on the bed beside the elf's, "He would die anyway," the rohirrim observed, noting how ill the elf seemed to be. Aragorn only nodded mutely. "And you can do this with anyone?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on the unconscious elf, he looked deep in thought.

"Anyone willing," the ranger replied, "What are you thinking, Eomer?"

"I will do it," Eomer said suddenly, "I am willing."

"But... Tis dangerous, you could die."

"I do not care," Eomer insisted, "There is a chance that it will save him, and that is a chance I am willing to take." Aragorn still looked skeptical however, but the rohirrim smiled reassuringly at him, "Enough have died already, Aragorn. Do you really want to condemn him to death as well?"

Everything was set, everything was ready. It had not taken Aragorn long to explain what the procedure would entail, it was not complicated. Still Aragorn was worried, he had never preformed it himself.

Eomer sighed as he watched the ranger pace, "Come on, Aragorn, let us just get it over with so you may stop worrying." He was getting impatient, each moment wasted brought the elf closer to death; and if the elf died Eomer would never get an explanation as to why he felt he needed to do this.

Finally Aragorn stopped pacing, "You realize you may be connected to the elf forever?" Eomer nodded. "Any pain he feels you will feel, and any you feel he will feel. Anything that effects you will indirectly effect him. You will be, in a sense, the same person."

It was a huge commitment for a total stranger, but for Eomer it was a simple decision, "Just do it Aragorn," the rohirrim was confident, though he did not know why he was willing to bind himself to the elf in such a manner, but he was. "But I have one question. What is his name?"

Aragorn already had one hand on the elf, and he placed his other on Eomer's shoulder, "Haldir," he smiled, and Eomer blacked out.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: Kiss my steely buttock, I do not care that it is not mine!

Author's Note: Yay one more chapter. Updating is going very slow because I really have no idea where I am going with it. I know I've got to get Haldir and Eomer together somehow, but I'm still not sure how, I've got random scenes planed out in my head, but they don't fit together. I need help!

Eli- Your nitpicking makes me feel so stupid, especially since most of the mistakes are just stupid typos that never get corrected because I don't have a beta. Do you want to be my beta? You'd get to read it before everyone else, and you nitpicking would be put to good use! beg plead  
Mechante Fille- There are actually I think three other Haldir/Eomer fics on this site, but one of them is in German.

* * *

Legolas turned from the window as he heard Aragorn enter the room they shared. The man looked tired as he trudged across the room and slumped down on the bed. "It is done."

The elf looked at him quizzically, "Is Haldir?" He cut off, unwilling to speak the words.

Aragorn shook his head, "No, I do not know if he will," he said, looking up to Legolas, "He is tied now to Eomer."

"I thought you were not going to try that."

"Eomer insisted," the ranger explained, "Tis odd though," he mused, "I have never known someone to make such a sacrifice for a complete stranger."

Eomer woke days later with a pounding head and an aching back. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, to find Aragorn looking down at him, "Good morning," said the ranger cheerfully, "How do you feel?" Eomer groaned again and threw his good arm over his eyes. Aragorn smiled faintly, "That is to be expected. He probably feels the same.

"How long have I been asleep?" Eomer questioned through his pain.

"Three days," Aragorn told him, "And it seems not in vain, Haldir's wounds are healing. Thanks to you."

A smile crossed Eomer's face, "That is good."

Aragorn stood and turned to leave, "Plans have been made, Eomer," he said, "We ride to Isenguard on the morrow."

"What!" the rohirrim cried, sitting up abruptly. A sharp pain shot down his spine and he fell back with a soft cry of pain.

"I am sorry, but the war could not be delayed any longer. We must ride without you." Eomer sighed and nodded. "But worry not," the ranger continued, "After we battle we shall return here before heading back to Edoras. You both should be well enough by then."

"Very well," Eomer agreed, "I suppose if fighting it comes to I will be of little use."

It was with a heavy heart that Eomer watched the remaining rohirrim ride away the next morning without him. The aching in his back had lessened in the night, allowing him to sit up. A book rested on his knees, though his attention was not on it. The man's focus rested upon the elf who lay, still unconscious, in the bed beside him. He studied the elf's features as he slept.

He wondered when his fair companion would wake, for the healing wing had become very boring very fast; and Eomer knew that Haldir's wounds were no longer fatal. In fact they hardly hurt at all.

Tossing his book carelessly aside and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Eomer leaned on his knees as he continued to watch the elf. As he did the elf shifted; moving as though he wanted to roll onto his side, but it did not work. This was the first true movement that Eomer had seen the entire time he had been with the elf.

Encouraged that Haldir would wake, Eomer reached over and brushed a lock of silver hair from the elf's face. The elf gasped and tensed at the touch. "Haldir?" Eomer questioned tentatively, moving his hand to the waking elf's shoulder.

With a slight shudder the elf's eyes fluttered open and darted about the room for a moment before resting on Eomer. He gasped and tried to sit up, jerking away from the rohirrim's hand. Both he and the man cried out in pain. Haldir fell back to the bed and Eomer cringed, "Do not try to sit up, you will only hurt us both."

"Where am I!" The elf demanded, "What happened?"

Eomer sat back on his bed, "You are at Helm's Deep, you were wounded in battle."

Remembrance spread over the elf's face, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eomer."

"Are you a healer?"

"No... But I did save your life."

The elf looked at him speculatively, slightly confused. Then, slowly, a look of realization came over his face. "When you said that it would hurt us both..." he trailed off as Eomer nodded confirmation to his unvoiced question. "Who?"

Now it was Eomer's turn to be confused, "Who?" he repeated.

"Who formed the bond?" Haldir reiterated.

"Lord Aragorn preformed it."

"Aragorn?" the elf looked surprised, "I did not know he knew how."

"Neither did he," Eomer admitted, somewhat sheepishly, "We did not know if it would work, 'twas a last resort. You were going to die."

Slowly Haldir nodded in understanding, he was gaining a newfound respect for the man already, but he could not help but wonder what his life would be like now that he was bonded to a human. He relied now on the man's strength to keep him alive, but what would happen when that strength failed? Would Haldir die when Eomer did? The elf felt a new panic grip at his heart, he did not want to die, not this soon. If he fears were correct he would have no more than thirty years left on Middle-earth, forty at the most. That was no life for an elf to live.

"Ow! Stoppit!"

"It does not hurt that much!"

"Maybe to you! I am no elf!"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic."

"I will when you stop trying to break our backs!"

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" Haldir fumed. The argument was a familiar one, Eomer claimed pain from Haldir's wounds. Both knew he truly did feel the elf's injuries, but Haldir always suspected the man threw it way out of proportion. It was his way of keeping the elf confined to his bed.

"Please, just stop. I know it hurts, why do you keep doing this?"

"Because I will not be confined to this room the rest of my life!" Haldir exploded, he had had enough, "It is enough I was bound to you without a choice. Must you take away my freedom as well as my immortality?"

Eomer was taken aback by the sudden outburst, "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"You do not know?" Haldir crossed his arms across his chest, "We are bound by the soul. When you die, I will too."

Eomer had not thought of that, and Aragorn had neglected to mention the possibility, "I - I am sorry, I did not know."

Haldir snorted in a most un-elf-like manner, "Obviously not," he said, turning on his heel to head back to the healing wing.

Eomer sighed, the elf was really angry with him now. The arguments had never lead to this before. Why had Aragorn not told him? If he had known then... He sighed again and followed his elven companion back to the healing wing, feeling truly guilty now. Had he really taken away Haldir's immortality?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, all the money was just stolen from my wallet, along with my movie ticket collection.

A/N: Here is another chapter for you reviewers. Wait, what reviewers? Gah, why do I keep writing this?

"You two fight like an old married couple."

Haldir and Eomer looked up from their latest argument. Both had by now, though, forgotten what they were arguing about.

Those who had ridden to Isengard had returned, and had suffered no losses. In fact, by the look of it, their numbers had grown. A good number of Dunedain now mingled among the Rohirrim, and Aragorn stood at their door.

"You are back," Eomer observed.

"Good, now I can finally get out of this infernal human's company."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow as Haldir brushed past him and out of the room, "Having Elf troubles?"

"That would be putting it mildly," Eomer answered, rolling his eyes, "Why is he so stubborn?"

"Most Elves are that way," Aragorn replied, "He thinks that his injury makes him look weak, especially since he needed a human to save him."

Eomer sighed, "Is it true he is no longer immortal?"

Aragorn frowned and looked at the Rohirrim in confusion, "Did he tell you that?"

"Aye," Eomer nodded.

Aragorn sighed and raked a hand through his hair, and nodded, "It is true," the ranger admitted, "Because his life force is tied to yours when you die, he will as well."

Eomer sat down heavily, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Is it better for him to live 60 or 70 years more, or to have died weeks ago?"

"What good is it if he despises me?"

* * *

Aragorn entered his room later that day to find Legolas waiting for him. The elf sat on the windowsill, staring out at the mountains. He did not seem to notice the man had entered, but spoke without turning around, "Haldir was here."

"Really?" Aragorn asked, walking over to the elf's side, "What did he tell you?"

"That Eomer worries about him," Legolas answered, "But it seems they still hate each other."

"They do not, it will just take them a while to realize it," Aragorn pointed out, "Wait until one of them is wounded, and they truly do feel each other's pain. Then they will know."

Legolas turned around then, "Haldir is in no shape to go into battle, he can hardly walk on his own."

"He does not need to, Eomer already worries for him. It is Haldir who needs to worry for Eomer."

"Oh," Legolas laughed, "I never pictured you to play matchmaker, Meleth."

"I have never had reason to, but if I have to listen to their arguments for much longer..."

* * *

"Haldir, where are you going?"

The 'Lorien elf looked up as Legolas called out to him, he had been so focused on walking on his own that he had not even noticed the other elf. "I was just going to see if I could find a horse," he answered, pointing toward the stables.

Legolas laughed at that, "You are not well enough to walk on your own, mellon," he spoke as though it were common knowledge and pointed back in the direction that Haldir had come, "You ride with Eomer."

"With Eomer?" Haldir exclaimed, looking over at the man. Said Rohirrim ha d not been listening to their conversation, and looked up only upon hearing his name. "You cannot expect me to share a horse with that man!" he fumed, "It is bad enough I had to spend the last week in his company."

Eomer looked offended.

Legolas only smiled innocently, "I am sorry, but there is no one else, and you are not yet strong enough to ride on your own."

"I am perfectly capable of riding on my own!"

"Mellon, you can barely walk on your own," Legolas observed.

Haldir growled in frustration, it was unfair, how dare they treat him this way. Without a further word the march warden spun on his heel and stormed away. Legolas smiled to himself and called to Eomer once the other elf was gone, "I think he is starting to warm up to you."

The man merely rolled his eyes and turned back to his horse.

TBC...

A/N: That was short, I know, but I didn't want to write any more, I don't care. Review if you are reading this or I will simply discontinue, it feels rather pointless to spend so much time on a fic and have no one read it.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous five chapters. If you don't get it by now you probably never will.

Author's Note: Wow... It worked. That's more reviews than I've gotten on a single chapter of anything... Ever! Yes indeed you've given me reason to continue posting this. I probably would have continued writing it, but just been to lazy to type it up. Hell, I'm already too lazy to type it up. Thank you for the loverly reviews, I'm surprised at how many people are actually reading this. And guess what? I actually corrupted someone into the world of slash. I ROCK! I don't remember if that was for this fic, or another one though... Hmm.

* * *

Haldir fumed for the entire rest of the day, and the next day. In his completely unbiased opinion he was being treated as an invalid, a child, and it was insulting. True, he could hardly walk, but who was to say he couldn't ride? Though, as the day progressed he was forced to admit (to himself only) that perhaps Legolas had been right. The longer he stayed on horseback, the more his back ached, and the more he leaned against Eomer.

He was seated behind the Marshal, with his arms wrapped around the Man's waist. He knew well that Eomer was in nearly as much pain as he was, and used that knowledge as an excuse to tighten his hold around the man's waist, and rest his forehead against the man's shoulder. Of course, only Haldir knew that it was only an excuse.

-----------------------------------

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked for clarification, and was answered by a small cheer from the surrounding Rohirrim. "And what, exactly, is the point?"

"Last one standing wins!"

Legolas glanced across the table to where Haldir stood, but his fellow Elf only gave him a small, smug smile. The prince rolled his eyes in exasperation, and raised the first mug of ale to his lips.

It was only about an hour, though many mugs of ale, later, and the game was nearly over. Gimli, Legolas' competition, was muttering something about hairy women that made most of the onlookers cringe, but the Elf was as sober as ever. Then, with one final comment about Legolas not being able to hold his liquor, the Dwarf fell to the floor, unconscious.

------------------------------------

"Remind me why you challenged Legolas even after he drank Gimli under the table?" Eomer did not answer as he stumbled after Haldir. The Elf was all but dragging him out of the Meduseld and toward his room. Haldir sighed and shook his head, "Foolish Human. We will both regret this in the morning."

"You're pretty."

Haldir stopped dead in front of the man's door and looked down at him, "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You're pretty," Eomer repeated, the words slurred in his inebriated state.

The Elf blushed, no one had ever said that to him before. Among his own kin Haldir was not exceptionally fair, and even among the Rohirrim he was always being compared to Legolas, who was far more beautiful than he. But maybe, he supposed, in the eyes of a Human he could be considered 'pretty'. Especially in the eyes of a drunk Human.

Then suddenly Eomer lurched forward, making a sound Haldir could only describe as gagging. It took a while for the action and sound to click in the Marchwarden's mind, but when they did his eyes widened. "Do not dare..." He warned, quickly reaching for the doorknob, his hand's suddenly clumsy in his haste. Eomer gagged again, and raised a hand to cover his mouth as Haldir managed to throw the door open and drag the Man toward the attached bathing chamber. They just barely made it, and Eomer hunched over the sink, emptying the contents of his stomach.

With a disgusted sigh Haldir pulled the Rohirrim's hair out of his face. Great. This night was shaping out to be just wonderful. Eventually there was nothing left in Eomer's stomach to expel and he slumped down on the floor, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Haldir swatted his hand away and hauled the man to his feet again, half-dragging the stumbling Marshal back into his room and toward the bed. His back was beginning to ache in protest, it was not ready to support something of Eomer's weight yet, and the Elf just hoped he would not regret this in the morning.

When they reached the side of the bed, Haldir released the Man, but Eomer did not release him. Eomer flopped down onto the mattress, and with a surprised yelp Haldir was pulled down with him. The man landed flat on his back, his arms wrapped securely around Haldir and effectively pinning the Elf to his chest. The Marchwarden struggled against the embrace, but this only caused Eomer to tighten his grip, so he stopped.

"Eomer..." no response. "Eomer let go." Still no response. Haldir looked up at the man's face, and found him sound asleep. He sighed in exasperation and once more tried to squirm is way out of the Marshal's grasp, but to no avail. Eomer was stronger than he was on a good day, and Haldir's back was screaming in protest. With another soft sigh he resigned himself to his fate, and settled against the man's chest for the night.

-------------------------------

The next morning Eomer woke with a loud groan. He deeply regretted his drinking escapade the night before. He had been foolish to drink so much, and had the pounding headache to prove it. Raising a hand to grasp his aching head he was surprised to find it contact with something else first. Slowly opening his eyes the man looked down, squinting in the bright light of morning, at the Elf settled against his chest. "Haldir?"

Said Elf looked up almost instantly as his name was murmured and smiled boredly. "Oh, good morning."

Eomer groaned in response, though he looked confused. "How did you get in my bed?"

"You dragged me here, I did not have much of a choice."

"Oh..." The Rohirrim paused for a moment, "Did we...?"

"We are both still fully clothed," Haldir stated blandly.

"Oh."

The two lay in silence for a while, and then Haldir sighed, "Could you let me go?"

Eomer did so almost instantly, a sudden blush covering his cheeks, "Oh, sorry." The Elf sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and fixing his clothes and hair. "How much did I drink last night."

"Too much."

"The last thing I remember is drinking with Legolas."

"I had to drag you back here," Haldir supplied, "Then you threw up in the sink, and pulled me into bed with you. Do not worry, I will not tell anyone." At this point he stood and began to adjust the braids in his hair, muttering something about foolish humans.

"Thank you."

Haldir looked over at his shoulder at the man, who was now sitting up, and smiled, "Someone had to take care of you," he said, and then turned away again, "I am just glad that our bond wore off enough that I did not get drunk along with you."

Eomer opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it abruptly as he realized the meaning behind the Elf's words. Had Haldir just admitted that he cared for him? Did that mean that the Marchwarden had feelings for him? Suddenly Eomer found himself slightly sad that their bond had worn off as much as it had. "Did I... Did I do anything else I should know about?" He asked, subconsciously hoping for... He did not know what.

Haldir stopped in the middle of retying one braid and was silent for a while. "You said I was pretty," he admitted softly.

That was exactly what Eomer had been hoping for.

"You are pretty," He said quickly, "More than pretty. Beautiful even."

Haldir laughed at that, "I fear there may be something wrong with your eyes, foolish human. If you think I am beautiful you have obviously never cared to look at Legolas."

"I have though," Eomer protested, "And I think that you are just as beautiful as he, if not more so."

The Elf stopped and looked back over his shoulder, an unidentifiable emotion on his face, "How can you say such things?"

"They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

------------------------------------------------

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, again. I've been trying to work on this, honest, but I get sidetracked. Oops. Besides that I had no life for eternity due to rehearsal for the musical - Aida. I tried to work on this during my dead time, but the other stories need love too. All in all, now that it's summer and I'm graduating, I'm hoping to get more time to work on stuff. That is, if I don't manage to find a job. -'''

-------------------------------------------

The journey from Edoras to Dunharrow was uneventful but for the lingering looks that Haldir and Eomer had been receiving since their night spent together. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that something between the Marshal and the Marchwarden had changed.

For the first time since they had met they were able to hold a conversation that did not end in an argument. The Elf no longer complained about having to share a horse with the man. The two even began to spend time together beyond what was necessary. There was no secret that rumors were flying trough the ranks of the Rohirrim. Some said that the two had done more than just share a room that night, others argued against it. But whatever they said, they all realized one thing: there was chemistry between the Elf and man that had not been there before.

---------------------------------------------

Currently Haldir was seated beside a campfire. The troops from Edoras had arrived at Dunharrow that morning, so all had been settled in. Eomer approached with two bowls of stew. He handed one to Haldir as he sat, which the Elf took without argument, but made no move to eat. Eomer noticed this, and it worried him.

"I know it isn't the best food in the world, but you should still try to eat some," The Marshal commented.

Haldir looked down at the bowl in his hands. It wasn't the most appetizing of meals, either, and the Elf doubted that he could correctly identify most of the ingredients. That wasn't what kept him from eating, however. The Marchwarden had a lot on his mind lately. Anticipation for the oncoming battle, which might be his last, but mostly Eomer was at the forefront in his mind. He was trying to figure out exactly what he felt for the human. It was clear that the Rohirrim wasn't as bad as he had originally thought, and Eomer seemed to genuinely worry for him. Haldir had never had anyone to worry about him before.

"Haldir, what is wrong?"

The Elf had been silent for too long, and now Eomer was suspicious. He sighed, "Nothing, Eomer, I was just thinking."

"Well, think and eat at the same time, then," the man ordered teasingly, "You'll need your strength, since your still recovering."

"I am nearly well," Haldir told him, "The wound is closed now."

"But it still pains you."

"You've felt it?"

"No," Eomer admitted, "But I have seen you rubbing your back when you think no one is looking. You worry it too much, it will open again."

There he went again, worrying. It made Haldir almost uncomfortable. It didn't seem right to have someone concerned about what he did. Haldir didn't know how to react to concern, so he fell back onto his former indifference. "It doesn't matter," he huffed, "It will be gone soon enough anyway."

That wasn't exactly the reply that Eomer had been hoping for, "It does matter," the Marshal argued, "If you keep this up it will never heal."

"I know how to take care of myself, Eomer," the Elf snapped, "I have been doing so longer than you have."

Now Eomer was offended. "I am only trying to help you, Haldir," he huffed.

"I do not need your help!" the Elf snapped in return. "I did not ask for it, and I do not want it!"

"If it were not for me, you would be dead by now," Eomer replied hotly.

"I did not ask for that either!" Haldir yelled, "So if you are waiting for me to fall at you feet with gratitude you will be waiting a long time!" He stood, flinging his untouched bowl to the ground, and stalked away.

Eomer could not believe what had just happened. What had he done wrong? He only wanted to help, but the Elf was somehow offended by that. How in Middle-earth was he supposed to get on the Marchwarden's good side if helping him got that reaction? He sighed and hung his head. Suddenly his appetite was gone, and all he really wanted to do was find Haldir and apologize. Right now, though, that was not an option.

----------------------------------------------

Only when Haldir was sure he was out of sight did he stop. He leaned back against one of the standing rocks and sighed, looking up at the stars. He had let his pride get the best of him again and he knew it. And he regretted it. There was no doubt in the Elf's mind that Eomer was angry with him now, and he would not have been surprised if the man hated him. Haldir had not excuse for his actions. No good one, anyway.

It was his fear of being cared for. The fear that someday Eomer would wand some sort of payment for his good deeds. His brain told him it was foolish, the Marshal would not do that; but his heart remained scared. Scared that Eomer was only doing this for personal gain. Scared that the man would runt him out and never want to see him again as soon as their bond wore off completely.

----------------------------------------------

"So you had another fight with my brother, did you?"

Haldir looked up, startled that someone had been able to sneak up on him; he must have been with Humans for too long. Eowyn stood before him. The Elf had only met her once before, but had come to like her.

"I suppose the entire camp heard us," he muttered, hanging his head in shame.

"Only the end," Eowyn assured him. "Why did you say such things? My brother is not like that."

"I know," Haldir said, and sighed, "I did not mean what I said either."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I..." the Elf began, but stopped when he realized he had no good reason. "I do not know. I do not know how to act when I am around him. I have never had anyone care for me the way he does."

Eowyn smiled knowingly. "You could start by apologizing for your harsh words. And do not hide behind your mask anymore. I am sure he has seen through it before, and is wondering why he cannot anymore."

----------------------------------------------

Apologizing had never been something Haldir was particularly good at. Usually he never had anything to apologize for, or so he thought, so he never got much practice. So how, exactly, was he supposed to go about this? No matter what he did, he would end up admitting how he felt about Eomer. The Elf had never been very good with emotions, either. Hence, he wasn't exactly sure what he felt about Eomer.

He knew he liked the man, and it was nice to have someone look out for him for a change. But was it really just the friendship that Haldir cherished?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.

---------------------------------------

Haldir never did get his chance to apologize. When heading to war, there is little spare time for anyone. Such was the case with Eomer. For the past few days he had been caught up in his duties such that Haldir could not get him alone. Even during meals the Marshal would find someone he needed to talk to about something. Haldir almost felt as though he was being avoided on purpose. This, along with the fear that Eomer hated him, constantly gnawed at the Elf. It was not helping at all.

And then he learned he would not be going with them into battle.

The despair and worry he had felt the past few days immediately vanished, and was replaced by fury.

------------------------------

"Eomer!" the Elf fumed as he burst in to the man's tent. It was the night before their departure and he had just watched the only other one of his kin ride off into the mountains (possibly to death) with a ranger and a dwarf. He was not in the best of moods. "Eomer, what is the meaning of this? Why are you not letting me ride with the Rohirrim?"

"Aragorn says you are not yet well enough to go into battle," Eomer replied, doing his best to remain calm and civil.

"Aragorn is gone, he has no further say in this!" the Elf shot back.

"We also do not have a horse for you," Eomer tried.

"That is a lie, and you know it!" Haldir spat.

"Either way, you are not going," Eomer told him firmly. "There is too much of a chance that your back will give out in the midst of battle. We cannot afford to risk that."

"It is my life, Eomer, I will risk it if I want."

"It is my life too, unless you have forgotten," the man snapped. "You were the one who pointed out that when I die, you will die. I may not feel your pain anymore, but I know enough to surmise that when you die, _I_ die."

-------------------------------

Haldir felt like crying, but he did not want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing or hearing him, so he held his frustration inside. He felt useless. If he could not even fight anymore what good was he to anyone? And who gave Eomer the right to dictate his life? After all, it was the Marshal's fault that they were connected like this. Haldir had never asked for it.

And he still thought Eomer was wrong.

"Haldir?" The Elf looked up and smiled faintly as he saw Eowyn approaching. He did not know her well, but knew she had a kind heart. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Haldir lied, "Why would I not?"

"I heard you arguing with my brother again," the shieldmaiden replied. Haldir's gaze fell to the ground in shame. "You know he is only worried about you."

"That is not how he made it sound," Haldir replied bitterly.

Eowyn sighed faintly as she sat down beside the Elf. "That is because he is stubborn and does not want to admit that he cares for you. And would you have listened to him otherwise?" Haldir was forced to admit that he would not have. "Do you want to ride with them so badly?"

"I just do not want to be left behind. This is my fight, too, and I want to help. Besides, what if something happens to Eomer?" the Marchwarden asked, "There is as much a chance of that as there is of my getting injured."

The shieldmaiden knew all too well how the Elf was feeling. To sit idly by while your friends and family went into battle was heart wrenchingly frustrating. She had her own plans, and if Haldir wanted to go badly enough, then she would not leave him out of them.

"Come with me," she said, standing and dusting off her clothes, "We shall not be left behind."

------------------

The armor was awkward. Haldir was not used to the heavy, leather armor that the Rohirrim wore, but even had the Elf's armor been serviceable it would have made him stand out far too much. He had never thought he would go to battle in disguise, yet here he was. Dressed up as a Rohan man, with Rohirric weapons and a Rohirric horse.

So many things had changed since Helm's Deep.

Haldir was riding into battle without being ordered to do such. He was fighting to protect the world of men. To protect a man.

He knew he was still injured, and at any moment that injury could betray him. But that didn't matter right now. As long as that man remained safe, that was all that mattered.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.

------------------------------------------------------

Eomer stood on the battle field. There were dead all around. His own sister lay in the healing houses recovering from injuries she should not have. She should not have even been here, but no one had ever been able to deny her anything she wanted.

He sighed and turned back to the city when suddenly a sharp pain in his back and leg made him stumble. Confused, he looked down at his leg. He was not injured, so why did it hurt?

The pain faded after a moment, though, so Eomer ignored it. Maybe it was just the adrenalin wearing off. But a few more steps and the stabbing pain returned suddenly. It was so surprising that Eomer actually fell. It was then he realized what was going on.

He was not feeling his own pain.

Eowyn had gone into battle without permission, why wouldn't _he_ do the same?

Ignoring the worried words of the other men, Eomer stumbled to his feet. "Haldir..." he breathed, eyes sweeping across the field of battle. But there were so many figures in Rohirric armor, and every one had blond hair. How was he supposed to find him? He didn't even know what to look for.

"Haldir!"

He took off running across the field. He did not know if he was going in the right direction, or if he would ever find the Elf on the vast plain, but he had to try.

Every time he saw a shock of silver-blond hair he would stop. But it was not Haldir. It was never Haldir.

He searched for hours, and it was dark when he was finally too exhausted to go on. His voice was hoarse from shouting out the Marchwarden's name, and his leg and back throbbed with pain from running. But he hadn't found Haldir yet. He did not want to give up until he found him. He _would_ not give up until he found him. Somewhere out there Haldir was hurt. Hurt so badly he couldn't respond to Eomer's calls or get himself into the city. Eomer would not leave him out here like that.

"HALDIR!" the marshal called out desperately, his voice rough and strained from so much shouting.

-----------------

Haldir could hear Eomer calling out for him, the Marshal's voice growing more and more desperate. He wanted to call back to the man, he wanted to be found. He wanted Eomer to find him and take care of him. But his voice wasn't cooperating. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out except a faint, strained whimper.

It was dark now, and Eomer would no doubt be giving up soon, but the man was so close. If he could only get the Rohirrim to notice him.

With all the strength left in his broken and ailing body, the Elf forced himself onto his stomach, and then to his hands and knees. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt. His leg was broken from falling off his horse, he had cracked or broken several ribs, and his back had been thrown out because of all the action. But he forced himself up.

If he looked up he could see Eomer standing a ways off. The man was too far to reach in his condition, but Haldir needed to try. So he began the agonising task of crawling across the field. His legs soon failed him, however, and no matter how hard he tried he could not get them to support him again. Biting his lip against the excruciating pain, he started to slowly pull himself across the grass.

--------------

He was beginning to lose hope. It was getting too dark to recognize anyone, let alone an Elf covered in blood. Haldir might not last the night out here alone. He called out for the Elf again in the desperate hope that Haldir would call back. At this point he would have been glad even to hear the Marchwarden insult him again. Anything to let him know that the Elf was alive.

There was only silence.

But, as his eyes scanned over the plain he spotted something. Something moved. Someone was trying to get up.

Hoping beyond hope, Eomer took off running, and soon he began to make out the shape of the figure. Silver blond hair and Rohirric armor.

"Haldir!"

Eomer fell to his knees beside the prone form. He could only stare at him for the longest time. Haldir's pants were drenched in blood from his broken leg, his hair was caked in blood and sweat and dust. He was not dead yet, but the Valar only knew how much longer he would be able to hold on.

Hands shaking with fear, Eomer gently rolled the Elf onto his back and collected him into his arms. He was almost too scared to even pick the Elf up for fear of breaking him. Even after Helm's Deep Haldir had not been this bad. Or, perhaps it was that Eomer had not cared for him as much then.

Slowly, the Elf's eyes flickered open and he looked up at the man. "E-Eomer?" he stuttered, forcing his voice to work through his pain and fatigue. Suddenly tears welled up in his eyes and his voice hitched. "I am sorry," he sobbed brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears.

"Do not be," Eomer insisted, glad just to have found the Elf alive, "It is not your fault."

Haldir sobbed again and Eomer gently hugged him close, careful not to injure him. The Elf wrapped his own arms around Eomer's shoulders and cried against his chest.

When Haldir had exhausted his tears, he slumped against Eomer's chest, too tired and hurt to move anymore. Gently, the Marshal collected the Elf in his arms and picked him up. Haldir needed medical attention or he might not last the night.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.

---------------------

Haldir woke slowly. The pain in his back and leg had faded to a dull throb and he lay on one of the beds in the Houses of Healing. He did not remember being brought here, but imagined that Eomer had carried him.

His thoughts were slightly muddled as Haldir tried to get a better grasp on his surroundings. It was crowded. The sheer size of the battle meant that there was a huge number of wounded soldiers. They had run out of beds, and the less wounded had been moved to pallets on the floor. Haldir was in a bed, however, and this told him something of his own condition.

Glancing about, the Elf spotted a few of the Rohirrim he had come to know, and further off he could see Aragorn and other healers tending to the wounded. But closer by, sitting beside the cot where Haldir rested, was Eomer.

The man had his head in his hands, leaning on his knees. For a moment Haldir thought he was asleep, but then he realized that the Marshal was indeed awake.

He knew that the man would be angry with him for coming to war when it had been forbidden, so he was hesitant to let Eomer know he was awake. Then again, the man hadn't seemed angry when he had found him. He had seemed worried; genuinely concerned; and not just because his own health was affected by Haldir's.

The Elf began to wonder just what Eomer felt for him, and that lead him to his own feelings. Somewhere in the middle of the battle the Elf had realized the true reason he had insisted on coming. He wanted to protect Eomer. He wanted to be there to keep the man safe. Despite his better judgment, he had let his emotions get the better of him. Somehow, through all that had happened, he had fallen for Eomer. But did the man return those feelings?

As if hearing the Marchwarden's thoughts, Eomer looked up. His eyes met with Haldir's and the Elf froze. If the man was angry with him then Haldir would find out now. He braced himself for a serious telling off, but it never came. Instead of being angry and yelling, like the Elf had expected, Eomer let out a sigh of relief and actually smiled. "Thank the Valar you are awake," the Marshal said, "I was so worried."

Worried? Eomer had been worried about him? Even now? "You... you were?" Haldir asked, startled and not knowing what else to say.

"Of course I was," Eomer replied, "You are a friend, I care about you."

The man cared for him. Haldir's heart skipped a beat at that. Even if it was just as a friend; the Elf hadn't thought the man would ever actually care for him. "You are not angry with me?" he asked, "Even though I risked your life by coming? You do not hate me?"

"Hate you?" Now it was Eomer's turn to be surprised. "I could never hate you, Haldir."

Though he hadn't expected to, the Elf actually felt relieved to hear those words. "I am glad," he murmured, "I was afraid you might, especially after what I did."

Eomer shook his head and smiled at Haldir. "No. It is my fault as much as yours. I should not have forced you to stay behind. I should have known you were too stubborn to stay so easily." Haldir blushed faintly at those words and it caused Eomer to laugh softly. It was rare that anyone could manage to get the Marchwarden flustered, but Eomer seemed particularly good at it. The man then stood slowly, "You should rest more," he said, "I am glad that you are alright, but I am sure you want me out of your company. I will leave you to sleep in peace."

"No." The word was out of Haldir's mouth before he even realized it. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late now. It was what he really wanted anyway. "No, stay." He didn't really expect the man to, but he had to ask. "Please. Stay with me?"

Eomer looked down at him for a moment in surprise. He had not thought that the Elf would want his company but found himself glad it was requested. "Alright," he agreed, sitting down again, "I will stay."

---------------

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.

---------

Haldir slept most of the day as his body mended. Eomer did his best to be by the Elf's side whenever he woke, but the man had other duties that required his attention. Still, he found he wanted to be by the Elf's side more than he wanted anything else. However, right now, as he returned to the healing houses after a meeting, he was dreading telling Haldir what had been decided. To his relief the Elf was still asleep, and the man took up his usual seat beside the bed.

They were going into battle again, and it was likely that those who went would never return. He knew Haldir would not be happy to hear this. Eomer was not all that happy either, he didn't want to leave Haldir's side while the Elf was recovering, but he had to. This was probably their only chance at victory in this war.

---------

Haldir woke not fifteen minutes after Eomer arrived. His body was still weak, but his wounds were healing well.

With a slight yawn the Elf woke and looked over to the chair beside his bed. A smile crossed his face upon seeing Eomer, but then faded when he saw the look on the man's face. "What is wrong?" Eomer looked up, but didn't smile at Haldir as he usually did. Instead, he looked concerned, and that worried Haldir.

"We are marching on the Black Gate," was all he said.

"What?!" Haldir tried to sit up but quickly regretted it, "That is suicide! You cannot go!"

"I have to," Eomer sighed, "I am the only one who can lead the Rohirrim."

"But you will surely die," Haldir argued, and not because it would mean his own death as well. He did not know what happened to men after death, but he doubted it was the same as what would happen to him. If Eomer were an Elf they would be together after death, but Eomer was not, and they would not.

"It is a chance I have to take, Haldir," the man told him, "This may be our only hope to win this war."

Haldir looked away in despair. "When do you ride out?"

"Tomorrow, at first light."

------

The next morning Haldir watched the soldiers leave the city. He had been given a crutch so he could get around despite his broken leg, and had used it to get over to the window. From his seat on the sill he could see Eomer riding near the front of the column. As he watched he sent up a silent prayer to the Valar that they would be victorious and that Eomer would return unharmed.

The Elf felt someone come up behind him but he paid no mind. He figured it was just another come to watch the soldiers ride out.

"He will come back."

Startled, Haldir turned around and saw Eowyn standing there. "Who?" he asked, wondering if she had figured him out.

The woman stared at him. "You know who I mean." Haldir felt himself blush faintly as Eowyn continued. "Do not think I have not seen the way you look at him, or the way he looks at you."

"The way he looks at me?" Haldir repeated slowly in confusion.

"You have not noticed?" the shield maiden asked in surprise. "Why do you think he spent every possible moment at your bedside? Or spent an entire day searching for you after the battle?"

"He... he did?" Haldir stuttered. He felt something flutter in his stomach and gulped. "Does that mean he...?"

Eowyn smiled as she watched the realization come over the Elf. "My brother seems quite fond of you, you might even say he is in love."

Love? The word sank in slowly for Haldir. Was that possible? Did Eomer love him? Haldir blushed brighter as he thought about that possibility. He heard Eowyn laugh lightly and realized he must look like a lovesick fool. Of course, he was, really.

-------

Days passed and then a week with no news of the soldiers who had left. Then, out of the blue, a messenger ran up through the city proclaiming that they had won. Haldir almost didn't believe the boy at first, until he spotted the group of soldiers on the horizon coming toward the city. They had won.

Cheers erupted through the city as the soldiers came through the ruined gates. Haldir leaned on his crutch, leg still healing, as he waited outside the healing houses for the men to pass. He knew they would, and Haldir wasn't the only one waiting there. Other wounded soldier waited to see their friends and captains, women and children waited for husbands and sons. Haldir actually felt more like a wife as he anxiously waited to see if Eomer had been wounded. It seemed he waited ages before the men arrived.

He saw Aragorn first, and strained to see around to those who followed. Eomer was there, leading his horse, unharmed. The Elf grinned in relief, and as the man drew closer Eomer spotted him as well. The man started toward him and Haldir moved as quickly as his crutch allowed to meet him. In his haste, though, the crutch slipped on the smooth stones and he fell, but he didn't hit the ground. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him up. Haldir blushed and looked up to see that Eomer had caught him.

Haldir opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He remembered what Eowyn had told him and his heart began to beat faster. He found he could only stare at the man.

Eomer stared right back, seeming surprised with himself to have caught Haldir like this. But maybe he should not have been so surprised, he had been wanting to hold the Elf like this since he had woken to find Haldir in his bed that time in Edoras. He had actually wanted to do a bit more than just hold him recently. Because of that, the blush that stained Haldir's face and the way the injured Elf clutched his shirt made this opportunity too good to let pass. Pulling the Elf closer, he pressed his lips against Haldirs.

-------

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.  
---------------

Haldir gasped softly as the man's lips pressed against his own. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a back flip. His mind reeled, trying to grasp what was happening.

Eomer was kissing him.

Kissing him like he meant it.

The Elf's hands grasped Eomer's shirt tighter as he leaned against him. The man's lips felt so perfect against his - so right. And he never wanted to stop kissing him, but Eomer drew back. It was all too soon in Haldir's opinion, and he looked up at Eomer, eyes pleading.

Neither said anything for a long moment, and then Eomer spoke. "We should get you back to bed."

Back in bed? That was it? Haldir found himself disappointed to think that Eomer did not want to continue. The man bent down to pick up Haldir's crutch, but instead of giving it back he kept an arm around the Elf's waist to help him walk. Haldir didn't argue, he was still confused and hurt. Why had Eomer kissed him if he was only going to send him back to bed like a child? But as Eomer helped him to walk he did not lead Haldir back to the houses of healing, but up toward the citadel where Eomer had been given a room.

Haldir gasped softly when he realized this, earning himself a smile from Eomer that caused an embarrassed flush to cross his cheeks.

----------

When they reached the room Eomer helped Haldir over to the bed and let him sit down. The Elf watched in silence as his companion set the crutch against the wall by the door. He felt awkward, not knowing how to proceed. Only days before they had been at each other's throats and now they were - well, Haldir was not sure what they were now. Lovers? No, they were not that, not yet. Friends? They were certainly more than friends now.

Suddenly Haldir grew nervous. What was Eomer's purpose in bringing him here? To become lovers? Haldir did love him, he'd come to accept that fact, but he did not think he was ready for that. Not yet. He had had lovers before, but for some reason this was different. Perhaps it was the nature of his relationship with Eomer, the bond they shared. Perhaps because Eomer was a man. He had never been with a mortal before, and certainly never a male one.

Eomer turned back to the bed but did not approach it or Haldir. "I did not think you would want to spend any more time in the healers'," the man commented, "You appear to be healing well."

Haldir nodded, "They say it will only be another week or so."

"That is good," Eomer replied, "I know you hate being injured and confined like this."

The Elf nodded again, "Thank you for getting me out, but I could have asked Aragorn for my own room."

"Is that what you would rather have?" Eomer sounded a little hurt and a little afraid that he had been too presumptuous. "I can still take you somewhere else."

"I do not want to be a burden on you."

"A burden?" The man was surprised. He now went back to the bed and sat down beside Haldir. "Would I have brought you here if I had thought you would be a burden to me? I could have left you with the healers, but I wanted you here."

Wanted him here. Haldir's heart skipped a beat again and he gulped slightly, "Why?"

"I had thought that would be obvious," The Rohirrim replied, a little embarrassed. Had Haldir not thought anything of their kiss? "I...care for you a lot, Haldir."

The Elf was again reminded of Eowyn's words. "How much is a lot?" he asked softly, needing to know if the woman had been right.

"I..." Eomer paused to collect his thoughts nervously, "I think I may have fallen in love with you, Haldir."

Haldir's heart beat faster in his chest and he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. It was embarrassing for him to react this way to simple words, but he couldn't help it. Hearing that Eomer loved him made him at once happy and terrified. Happy to know that his feelings were returned, but terrified of what this meant for them. "I..." he stuttered slightly, "I think I have, too."

Eomer was silent after that admission, and that began to frighten Haldir all the more. He could not understand why the man would not reply. Then, just as he was going to open his mouth to speak again he felt Eomer's lips against his again.

Immediately all thought left his mind and he leaned into the kiss, arms moving around the man's neck of their own accord. This wasn't like their earlier kiss in the street. They had privacy here, they could do whatever they wanted.

Eomer wrapped an arm around Haldir's waist and gently pulled him closer, encouraged by the Elf's response to continue. But as he pulled Haldir in the Elf suddenly hissed in pain and pulled away. Instantly the Rohirrim realized he'd done something wrong and released him. "I am sorry, did I hurt you?"

Haldir shook his head, "I am alright now," he murmured.

Eomer nodded and looked down at his lap. He had forgotten for a moment that Haldir was injured and hurt him accidentally. Now they were stuck in this awkward silence again.

Haldir cursed his injury and his own foolishness. It had been going so well, but now he had ruined it. _Stupid wounds_, Haldir hated being weak like this. It had them acting like nervous youngsters who had never kissed before, which clearly was not the case. His leg stopped aching after a moment and he turned back to the man, pushing his nervousness aside as he spoke. "Eomer...I am alright now...you did not hurt me, do not feel guilty."

The Marshal looked back up at his companion and stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I am glad you are unhurt, but I will be more careful. I do not want to harm you accidentally."

Haldir smiled back and cautiously leaned forward to kiss Eomer softly again. The man responded after a moment, leaning into the kiss, causing Haldir's heart to beat faster. Simple kissing had never effected him this way before. It had scared him at first, but now he could not think of anything he wanted more than to have this man kiss him forever, to feel Eomer's lips against his own, the faint scratch of the man's beard against his cheek. It was like heaven.

--------------

That evening Haldir officially moved into Eomer's rooms for the rest of their stay in Minas Tirith. They received a few raised eyebrows, but few commented.

When they went to bed that night Haldir, for the first time, was a little thankful that his leg was still broken. They could not yet become true lovers, but that was a step the Elf was still afraid to take. They had not spoken of their relationship yet, and Haldir was still unsure just what Eomer wanted.

They shared a bed that night, but nothing more. Eomer slept with his arms wrapped around Haldir's waist, but the Elf could not sleep. He had too much on his mind to sleep peacefully.  
------  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.

-------------------------

Four days after the end of the war Haldir's leg was fully healed and the splint was taken off. He was glad to be able to walk and move freely again, but he was nervous as well. He headed slowly back to the room he shared with Eomer. Now they needed to talk.

The man was there when he returned to the room, staring out the window at the men repairing the city. He turned away from the window, though, when he heard the door open and close as Haldir came in. Immediately he noticed that the Elf no longer had a crutch and smiled. "You are better," he observed, "I am glad."

"Yes," Haldir replied. He did not step away from the door, though, but remained where he stood, staring across the room at Eomer. The man noticed this easily.

"Is something wrong?" Eomer asked, concern laced in his voice as he stepped toward the Marchwarden.

"I..." Haldir tried to step away from him again but was stopped by the wall. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About us."

The Rohirrim stopped and looked at the Elf in concern and confusion. "Us?" he asked, "why? Is something wrong?"

Haldir was silent for a moment, and then spoke, "I am afraid," he admitted.

"Afraid of what?"

"You," the Elf whispered, "I do not know what you want from me; from our relationship. Do you want... to become lovers?"

"I would like that," Eomer murmured, "But if you do not then we do not have to."

"No," Haldir insisted, "I want that too, but I am afraid."

"I have never been with a man."

Startled, Haldir looked up, "What?" he stuttered.

"I am afraid as well," Eomer continued, "But I love you, and I want to be with you, so I will not let that fear stop me."

The Elf blushed at those words. Such an admonition of love he had heard before, but this one sounded more genuine than most. "Then...you still want to be with me?"

"More than anything," the man murmured, closing the space between them in a few steps. "But only if you will have me."

"Of course I will have you," Haldir whispered without thinking, slowly wrapping his arms around the man.

-------------

"I am afraid I do not know how this works," Eomer admitted, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Do not worry," Haldir murmured, kissing him softly, "I have done this before, I will not lead you astray." The Marshal smiled and drew him in for a kiss, which Haldir readily accepted. "Eomer..." he murmured when they parted, "Do you have any oil?"

"Look in the washroom," Eomer suggested, though he wasn't sure why it was needed.

The Elf nodded and quickly kissed his lover once more before drawing away and going into the other room. He allowed himself a moment to compose himself as he looked for something suitable. To his surprise there was a small vial on the counter with a note attached that read simply: Use well. Haldir sighed and shook his head. Aragorn and Legolas were playing matchmaker again, it seemed. He tore the note off and discarded it before going back into the room where Eomer awaited him.

The man sat on the edge of the bed. When Haldir appeared again Eomer looked a little nervous. The Elf began to get a little uncomfortable as well.  
Haldir approached the bed and leaned down to kiss the man again in hopes of relaxing him. It worked a bit, and he felt Eomer relax under his lips. The man's arms twined loosely around Haldir's waist and he drew the Elf onto the bed with him.

Lying side by side they shared soft kisses as Haldir slowly undid Eomer's clothes. The man's shirt was first to go, and Haldir broke off the kisses so he could look at him. Eomer's body showed more muscle than his own, a few scars marred his skin, and his chest was covered with a light dusting of hair. This fascinated Haldir and he ran his fingers over the man's chest, making Eomer shudder faintly.

After a moment Eomer stopped his lover's hands and began to work the ties on Haldir's shirt. Soon the Marchwarden was naked from the waist up as well. The Elf realized that Eomer had probably seen him before when he had been healing at Helm's Deep, but he felt a little embarrassed nonetheless. Eomer's hands and eyes traveled down the Elf's chest, marveling at the flawless ivory skin. Unable to contain himself, the man leaned forward to kiss the Elf's chest, tasting him.

Haldir gasped softly at the sensation of the man's lips and tongue on his skin. His body unconsciously arched into the touch and he could feel himself beginning to react to the sensations.

Pulling Eomer away from his chest he kissed his lips again. He pushed the man onto his back and sat straddling his hips. Now Haldir could feel the evidence of the man's attraction pressing against his thigh and it made his heart quicken. They kissed deeply, hands caressing and exploring. A soft moan escaped the man's lips and Haldir pulled away.

He stared down at the man, his own face flushed slightly in passion. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked softly.

Eomer nodded, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life," he replied, "Just... show me what to do."

Haldir smiled "I will," he promised, leaning down to kiss the man again. Gently he took Eomer's hands and led them to the waist of his pants. The man was quick to take initiative, beginning to untie the laces that held the garment on. As the laces were undone and the pants slipped down over his hips Haldir took the jar of oil again. Eomer's fingers brushed over the Elf's thighs as he dragged the pants off, sending chills up Haldir's spine.

With the pants discarded, Haldir took Eomer's hand and coated his fingers with the oil. The man seemed slightly confused, but Haldir smiled at him reassuringly as he directed his lover's hand around behind himself. Eomer's eyes widened in shock as he realized, what the Elf wanted him to do.  
"You have to help me prepare," Haldir murmured softly, "otherwise it will hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you," Eomer whispered.

The Elf smiled, "Then help me," he breathed, leaning down to kiss Eomer again as he directed the man's hand. One finger slipped into him easily, and though it had been quite a while for him, it was not uncomfortable. He urged the man to insert a second, and now Eomer did not need further urging to act. Haldir's passage was tighter than he had imagined, and now he understood why this was necessary. He moved his fingers within the Elf, eliciting a moan from his lover that further encouraged him. Eomer carefully pushed a third finger inside and for the first time encountered some resistance. Haldir did not show any signs of pain, though, so he did not stop. After another moment Eomer's fingers brushed against something inside the Elf that caused him to cry out in pleasure. Curious, he pressed that spot again, and Haldir moaned loudly.

Panting, Haldir's fingers began to fumble with the man's pants. Tugging loose the ties he shoved the fabric down over Eomer's hips and allowed the man's arousal to spring free. For a moment Haldir let himself gaze at his lover, eyes raking over Eomer's form. Then, he grabbed the small jar of oil again and poured some into his hands which he used to slick the man's erection.

Eomer groaned slightly as he felt the Elf's hands on him for the first time. He took this to mean that Haldir was ready, so removed his fingers. To his surprise, though, the elf whimpered softly at the loss. Every small sound that emitted from his lover made Eomer want him more. Haldir was so different now than he was around others. It made Eomer love him all the more to know that Haldir showed this side only to him.

The Elf made sure that his lover was slicked up as well as possible before he removed his hands. He shifted to straddle the man's hips and positioned himself above the man's arousal. Eomer gulped softly in anticipation as he felt the tip of his shaft brush the Elf's entrance.

Haldir braced his hands against Eomer's chest as he slowly sank down onto the man. Eomer groaned, his hips bucking once unconsciously before he regained some control. His breathing quickened somewhat as he felt himself slide deeper and deeper into the Elf. The feeling was so much more than he had ever imagined.

When Eomer was fully sheathed within him Haldir paused. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone like this, and though he didn't want to stop he needed to give his body time to adjust. When his muscles relaxed the Elf leaned down to kiss Eomer again. The man's hands ran up his back, holding him close as they kissed.

Slowly, then, Haldir began to move, rocking his hips and impaling himself on his lover. A moan escaped his lips against Eomer's as he continued to rock his hips slowly. He had forgotten just how good this felt.

Eomer clutched tighter at his lover as the Elf moved, using their kiss to keep in the small moans that threatened to escape his throat. Gradually, though, Haldir began to move faster and Eomer wasn't able to keep those sounds in any longer. His hands moved back to the Elf's hips and he helped his lover to move as his own hips bucked up against him.

Panting now, Haldir broke the kiss and arched his back, sitting up. This changed the angle at which the man entered him, causing Eomer's shaft to brush against his prostate. A long moan escaped his lips as he began to move deliberately so that each motion of his hips made the man's arousal hit that spot. Eomer marveled at this look of sheer ecstasy on his lover's face. The Elf was absolutely gorgeous; his hair loose and face flushed in passion. The sight went straight to his groin and his fingers clutched even tighter at the Elf's hips.

Haldir's breathing quickened and his movements became almost frantic. "Eomer," he moaned, panting, "Eomer..." his brain couldn't quite form the words he needed. So, instead of speaking he took the man's hand from his hip and wrapped it around his aching arousal. Eomer did not need to be told twice and began to stroke the Elf's shaft along with the movement of their hips.

Haldir, his hands still braced against Eomer's chest, could feel his release coming and began to move more urgently. He did not want to come before Eomer, at least, not long before. Each motion of his hips caused the man's shaft to strike that spot inside him, but the Elf's passage was so much more than Eomer had ever imagined feeling, so he was not far from coming either.

The man's hand faltered for a moment on his lover's shaft and his breathing hitched. "Haldir," he moaned, panting. The Elf did not need any words to understand what that meant, so he let himself go. With a cry of pleasure his back arched and he spilled himself over the man's hand. Mere seconds later, Eomer reached his own climax and groaned loudly before falling breathlessly to the mattress. Haldir collapsed atop him, panting as his body recovered from the force of his passion.

"Gods," Eomer breathed when his brain could function properly again, "That was...amazing."

Haldir smiled and pushed himself up just enough to kiss the man and un-join their bodies. "It was," he agreed, "I love you."

Eomer grinned and kissed his smiling lover again, "I love you, too. Would you marry me?"

The End!  
(Epilogue Pending)  
--------------

End Notes: Why is it my porn chapters are twice as long as the others? Oh well. It says 'epilogue pending' there because I'm not sure whether I want to write one or not. Tell me what you think and/or what you'd like to see in an epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

Title: Healing  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Haldir/Eomer  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
Thanks to Doc Frosch, my beta.

Notes: Well, people asked for scenes from daily life after marriage (and some more porn), so here it is. The requested epilogue.

------------

Eight years after the ending of the war everyone had settled into their new lives. Eomer had gotten used to his position as king of Rohan, and though they had faced some adversity at first, he and Haldir were now living happily. The Elf was well loved by the people now despite the few people who had opposed the idea of an Elf, a male one at that, marrying their king. He had tried, though, and eventually gained their approval.

Haldir's back still bothered him from time to time, but the wound had faded to only a jagged scar down his back. The Elf was self-conscious of it, but to Eomer it was a reminder of why they were together now. He would not have it any other way.

------------

"Eomer?" The king looked up from his work as he heard his husband say his name. It was no surprise to him that he had not heard Haldir come down the hall, he rarely did. The Elf often snuck up on him without meaning too, even now he often forgot to make his steps louder so Eomer could hear him.

Haldir stood in the doorway, leaning around the frame as he looked into Eomer's study. "Are you busy?" he asked, glancing at the papers that sat in front of Eomer. "I thought we might have lunch together?" he held up the small covered basket he held in one hand, bringing Eomer's attention to it. Even this long into their marriage the two made sure to take at least one meal a week in private. Sometimes they barely managed that, other times they had practically every evening to themselves. Eomer's schedule was far too sporadic for them to make any definite plans, though, but they had grown used to that by now as well.

A smile crossed the Rohirrim's face and he pushed his chair back from his desk. "I think a break would do me good," he commented as he rose to his feet.

Haldir's smile echoed his husband's as the man met him in the hall. "Where shall we eat today?" he asked, and they started down the hall.

"Well, it is a nice day today," Eomer mused, "Shall we eat outside?"

"I would like that," the Elf replied. He slipped his hand into Eomer's as they walked out into the small garden just outside the Meduseld. This was something that Haldir had insisted on after their marriage. There were very few trees in Rohan, and coming from the woods of Lothlorien, the Elf had felt at a loss without them. There were only a few now, and they were still small, but they comforted Haldir on the few occasions he missed the woods.

The couple sat beneath the young trees to eat their meal, talking amiably of everything and nothing at the same time. Eight years together meant that they were completely comfortable in each others' presence, completely different from the awkward moments they had had at the beginning of their relationship. Haldir was no longer afraid to drop his facade and be himself around Eomer, though he put it back up when they were among anyone other than close friends. Eomer did not mind, though. That was just how Haldir was, and he had grown used to that.

--------------

Eomer and Haldir spent the meal together and then parted, going their own ways to get back to their various duties. They did not see much of each other for the rest of the day, but met again in their room that evening after dinner.

Haldir stretched as he crossed over to the bed and sat down to take his boots off. "Eodan is asleep," he informed his husband, referring to the orphaned baby they had adopted shortly after returning to Edoras after the war. The boy was now nearly nine years old and currently had no idea that Eomer wasn't his real father. Very few people knew that, actually, but seeing as the boy had no Elvish blood there had been no question whether he was Haldir's.

"Good," Eomer breathed a sigh of relief. The boy was a handful when he decided sleep wasn't necessary and the king wanted some uninterrupted time alone with his husband tonight.

After discarding his shirt, Haldir pulled his husband to him and down onto the bed. The Elf was not often in control of their lovemaking, but it was fairly obvious to Eomer when he wanted to be. Now seemed one of those times.

He let the Elf roll atop him, feeling Haldir's soft lips press against his own. The kiss was slow and lazy; unhurried, like so much that Haldir did. He took his life at the same pace he always had even though his time was now limited. Eomer wrapped his arms loosely around the Elf, fingers tracing over the scar that ran down his husband's back. Haldir shivered under the light touch. He pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips over the man's jaw and neck, leaving a wet trail across his skin as he pulled off Eomer's clothes.

Soon Eomer found himself stripped bare, but he hadn't been paying enough attention to Haldir's hands to know quite how it had happened. The Elf was still clothed from the waist down, however, and that needed to be remedied. His hands reached immediately for Haldir's pants and he pulled at the ties, slipping the fabric over his husband's hips and down his legs.

Haldir shivered and moaned softly as the man's fingers brushed down his thighs, and quickly kicked the pants aside to get them out of the way. Now nothing separated them except skin, and the Elf was going to make sure that did not last long either. He fumbled for a moment in the drawer beside the bed before his hand wrapped around the familiar shape of the small bottle within. When Eomer spotted the jar he spread his legs invitingly, allowing Haldir to settle between his knees as he coated his fingers with the oil. The Elf was more than happy to accept the invitation. He leaned down capture his husband's lips as he slipped his fingers between the man's legs and into him.

A contented sound escaped the man's lips as he felt first one, then two fingers slip into him. But he still wanted more. He wanted everything his husband had to offer, and he did not have to wait long. As soon as Haldir felt his husband was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and coated himself in the oil before slowly pushing inside.

The sense of completion and wholeness that Haldir felt when they joined was something he would never grow tired of. He could spend the rest of eternity like this and never grow weary of it. Once fully seated inside his husband he paused, for a while just reveling in the feelings, until Eomer pulled him down for a heated kiss. The Rohirrim did not have as much patience as his Elven lover, and he bucked his hips to get Haldir to move again.

The Elf complied, beginning to thrust slowly, deliberately drawing out each motion as long as possible. Eomer groaned in frustration, but nothing he did made Haldir move any faster. Each movement was agonizing and yet gloriously drawn out, providing pleasure but not bringing him any closer to release.

But after a while even Haldir couldn't keep the slow pace for long. His movements began to speed up, earning a grateful moan from his husband, who clung to him even tighter and kissed him passionately as he lifted his hips to meet each thrust. A long, low moan slipped out from the former Marchwarden's lips as he slammed into his husband, drawing impassioned cries from the man. It wasn't long before Eomer couldn't hold back his release any longer and he arched up off the bed as he came hard between their bodies. Only moments later Haldir followed him and the two collapsed together in a sweaty, sticky mass of limbs.

Panting, Eomer felt his husband slip out of him, so rolled them over onto their sides and kissed Haldir lazily. The Elf smiled and sighed contentedly as he felt the man's breathing turn low and even in sleep. Slowly he pulled away from the sleeping man and climbed out of bed, fetching a damp cloth he cleaned them off before climbing back into bed and snuggling up against the man. Eomer wrapped around Haldir instinctively and the Elf smiled to himself as he, too fell asleep.

------

And they all lived happily ever after, The End.


End file.
